


Do Re Mi

by Dryad



Series: Beauty is the Garden [4]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy Garvey's Finest Hour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Re Mi

~*~

Lewis hi-fived the wall, shimmied down the hallway, hip-bumped the closet door closed.

_"T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you - how to get an A!"_

"Get up girl!" he sang, snapping his fingers and doing a quick soft shoe on the carpet, then spinning in a circle. "Show me what you can do!"

_"A-B-C, easy as 1-2-3, as simple as Do-Re-Mi, A-B-C, 1-2-3 baby you and me, girl!"_

20:59. Only another minute or two before James arrived. Still moving to the music, Lewis calmed down enough to light the candle and pour the wine. Riesling, Val's favorite. He held up the glass, whispered, "Happy anniversary, love."

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> During Snowmaggedon 2013, after shoveling the sidewalks at work, I decided we needed some Motown to listen to (I blame Martin Freeman), and bought, amongst other things, a Jackson 5 compilation. I was listening to it while driving home last night and the image of Robbie dancing to 'ABC' popped into my head. 
> 
> Because Val loved Michael Jackson. Or so Robbie insists.
> 
> I highly recommend Guy Garvey's (Elbow) Finest Hour on Radio 6. It can be accessed via BBC iPlayer: Radio.


End file.
